Not Weakness But Strength
by Caleia
Summary: Some things are considered a weakness when they really are not. .... Harry/Draco, rated for a bit of swearing


_Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, no copyright infringement intended. The story of the fanfiction was made up by me._

_Pairing: Harry/Draco_

**Not Weakness But Strength**

Tears were streaming down his face and he couldn't, wouldn't stop them. It felt good to release the sadness, the grief, to finally let his feelings out for once. He couldn't keep them in any longer; they made him miserable and his life hell.

Suddenly he heard a noise and flinched. Someone was coming and he had to flee fast. There was no way he'd let anybody see him like this, he'd rather die than let his weakness be known. He wiped off the tears with his sleeve, rubbing over his eyes to get each one dried up but he knew he could do nothing about his eyes. They were rimmed red and glazed over. Scrambling up to his feet he tried to detect where the footsteps were coming from but being in the middle of the room came to his disadvantage now. So he decided to just go for it and hastened to the door on the right, flinging it open.

And he stood still, shocked to his core. Emerald eyes were looking down on him, the face contorted in confusion. The other boy kept staring at him and Draco was unable to move. How was he supposed to explain this? Of course he could run away but Malfoys don't run away. _Malfoys don't cry either, that's a moot point here my dear._ Voices were whispering in Draco's head, making it impossible for him to get a clear thought.

_Oh fuck it, I don't care, _Draco thought and tried to run past Potter but his arm shot out and kept him firmly in one place. _No, no, no, let me go. _

"Potter, get your dirty arm the fuck away from me now." Draco whispered with as much menace as he could muster.

"No, I don't think I will", said Harry while mustering Draco with a curious look on his face, "not until you tell me what you were doing here and why you were crying."

"Fuck off, this is none of your fucking business and you know it", he spat out.

"But everything is my business; don't you know that yet Malfoy? I'm the fucking Chosen One, The-Boy-Who-Lived." Draco's eyes fluttered open when he heard Potter's tone, he didn't even know had closed his eyes and Potter was still gripping his arm. And his touch felt warm and welcoming even though it was not at all gentle. He finally looked into his eyes and it was as though Draco's world would fall apart. There was such sadness, grief and defeat in those eyes, something he never would've expected, at least not from Potter.

He took a deep breath and started to shiver when he let it out again.

"I don't want to tell you. You wouldn't understand." "And what makes you think that?" Draco sighed at that. "Because you don't know me at all."

"So… let me get this straight. You think I'm a stupid, emotionless robot who still harbors hatred towards you even though I saved your life twice during the war? Are you kidding me?" Harry stared at him with angry eyes, the color of his eyes now two shades darker.

"It's… it's not about that." Then suddenly Draco looked up. "Wait, what? You don't hate me anymore?" Hope and desperation and desire flared up in him even though he tried to ignore it.

"Of course not. You've been through hell and back just like I have. Well, not really but you know what I mean." Harry was rambling a bit now but Draco didn't dare interrupt him, he was too eager to find out what else he had to say.

"You had to abide Voldemort but you didn't want to. Being a mean little git does not automatically mean that one can actually be an awful person. You're not that. God knows you've proven it by not killing Dumbledore or in the girls' bathroom when you've broken down because of the pressure that was put on you. Or the fear that surged through you every minute during the mission that was lain on you and I don't even want to know the horror of having Voldemort in your own home; something that is supposed to be a safe net, a place you can go to to escape reality and find comfort." The intense look Harry was giving him was too much and he had to look away. But Harry's hand found its way to his chin and he gently turned Draco's head back to him. "That you were able to get through all of that, it shows how strong you really are."

Tears were forming Draco's eyes and a lump formed in his throat. He wanted to look away but Harry's hand was still set firmly on his chin so he closed his eyes to not let his weakness show.

When he finally spoke his voice quivered: "I'm not strong at all, I feel sad and lonely and I cried! Malfoys don't cry, crying shows weakness, something I was never supposed to do!"

Earnest eyes were looking at him, a brilliant shade of emerald. "That is not a weakness. While crying you showed your emotions, which is a very brave thing to do. And sometimes, sometimes you have to show someone those emotions, to let them help you. Let me help you Draco, let me see your emotions, your feelings. Please."

Draco's heart drummed wildly in his chest; he slowly opened his eyes and gazed into Harry's. There were no tears running over his face but instead his eyes conveyed feelings he never showed to anyone: passion, desire, lust and love. To say he was scared was an understatement but he knew it was now or never.

His hand reached out, touching Harry's cheek, caressing it softly like it was frail and had to be watched out for with greatest care.

Throwing the last stray of hesitation away he let his hand snake at Harry's neck and drew him closer and closer until their lips were so close they could feel each other's breathing. But Draco had to take a last look and what he saw in Harry's eyes let him give in. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on Harry's with the softest touch, fluttering over them like a butterfly's wings. Before he knew what happened Draco felt himself being pulled closer to Harry and felt the pressure of the kiss intensify but yet it was still gentle, loving almost. A sigh escaped him or maybe it was Harry's, he didn't know or care and the kiss molded into a tight and happy embrace.

"So… I guess this means you don't hate me anymore either" said Harry with a small smile on his lips and Draco scowled at him. "I'm glad you finally came around" murmured Harry and buried his head in the nape of Draco's neck. _And finally,_ he thought, _he might have a chance for happiness_.

***

_Let me know what you think. :)_


End file.
